


J.D Rises

by whorepoon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternative Energy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorepoon/pseuds/whorepoon
Summary: After the whole incident with Jason Dean and whatnot, the school was rebuilt and everyone tried to brush off the situation as if it were nothing! They wanted to put the past behind them...Jason Dean ends up surviving the homemade 'bomb' he created, he has a new look. He still loves Veronica, he wants to redeem himself. He still loves her deeply, although, people are tearing them apart. Will he or will he not go back to his old ways and finally have his ways, or will he die and rot in his grave once and for all?Veronica, on the other hand, is now dating Heather McNamara. They both attend Westernburg High still, they're happy together! Until, on a cold night, someone's knocking at little McNamara's window.





	J.D Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Dean and Heather Chandler come across one another, they begin to "plot" the new death of a few students under one condition and all. Also, get a small snippet of how Veronica is now doing

_September 17th, 1989 '_

_Dear Diary, It's the 26th day of senior year, things seem horrible. There's no more J. D, no more Heather Duke or Chandler, well- Heather Chandler hasn't been here for a long time. At Least I have Heather McNamara, she's so sweet and bubbly. No wonder she's on the cheer team! I would give anything to date that ball of sunshine. Of course, she is still a Heather, she's not all bursts of sunshine and rainbows. She can still be a bit of a sissy from time to time, other than that, she's pretty nice!_

_'Suddenly, her father's voice was heard, his husky tone was heard down the stairwell. It was strong, masculine, and intimidating. ' ' Veronica, you're going to be late to school if you don't get out of that room of yours, ' ' the man announced as if he was a principal stating morning announcements on an intercom. Veronica sighed heavily as she continued writing in the scrappy looking diary. ' Until I write again, diary. Veronica'. The woman sighed softly, she stood up from the oak wood seat. As she stood, the friction with the seat and floorboards made a screeching sound. She smiled, she grabbed her dark blue backpack as she dumped her diary in with all her other things. She slung it over her right shoulder, the sack slumped down as it looked bulky and huge. Veronica sighed heavily, she made her way out of her rooms. Her footsteps were heard downstairs, she made her way down the stairs. She walked out of her house, soon making it to her father's car. She got in the automobile with that, her father began to drive her away to school._

_Jason Dean was currently sitting at the back of a 7/11, typical. The left side of his face was severely bruised and scarred, he lost all vision on that side of his head, bald, yeah, not really. There were the patches of hair missing and whatnot. Whenever the male smiled, you could see most of the left side of his face, teeth, and all Its glory. The eye he was now blind in was pure white. The left side of his licorice black coat was torn and what not. His legs were battered and scarred. Although, he was still healing after his sacrifice for Veronica Sawyer. He sighed softly, he looked like an alley cat, he was stranded now. He was hideous, his personality? A shining light. He wanted Veronica, Veronica was his. Their love was as powerful as God himself. The male sighed heavily, he took a long suck from his Blasting Blueberry, Sour Apple slushie. He smacked his lips, he shakily sighed, he mumbled incoherence to himself. He was mumbling about Veronica, vengeance, a comeback. J. D wanted her, he wanted there to be could time again. The now soon to be satisfied male tightly closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth, he slowly had a brain freeze. He clenched his hand into a fist, a soft moan quivered from his chapped lips as the pain took over. A bright red of blush scattered across his face like someone scatter seeds for a garden. He loved it, the pain satisfied him, it made him kickback, it was almost like he was trying cocaine._

_Of course, the young adult never knew what it was almost as if having to try cocaine. The male was sick in the head lately, he wanted as normal (referencing a bit off Seventeen). He had dark twisted thoughts, he didn't want to shoot teens in their foreheads as they dropped dead. He didn't want to drown a Heather in a bath full of scalding hot bathwater. The male wanted more, he wanted to cut someone open and watch the crimson red liquid drip from their limp, icy cold bodies, he wanted more. The distressed teenager craved it like a savage animal would crave for a mate during mating season. Jason sighed heavily, his mind was telling him to do it, it was screaming, aching for him to witness such brutal acts of murder occur in front of his eyes. His body was begging him not to do it, 'Don't do it, you're better than this. You needed help!'. His mind was saying, 'Do it you sick bastard, you want to see it, you want Heather McNamara dead! Veronica is yours, you're not a pussy, you fought for her, killed, you did so much! Look at you now, you're sitting at the back of a 7/11 and practically getting turned on over a slushie.'. J. D sighed heavily, “God, what the hell am I doing? I've hit rock bottom.” _

_Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in front of him. The ghost had some nice legs, that's for sure. Jason looked up, his eyes widened, it was Heather Chandler! Heather chuckled lowly, "That's right, baby. I'm here! So, karma decided to fuck yer ass with a chainsaw," she questioned the jaded male. J. D simply shrugged his shoulders, he took a long slurp from his frozen slush goodness. Heather sighed heavily, she put a hand on her hip as she had the rest of her weight on the right side of her hip. "God, you're pathetic," she stated as she gargled a bit from the drain cleaner she drunk when she was near her death. She coughed as she cleared her throat, "I can help you!" J. D looked up at her, "You can," he asked the blonde. Heather Chandler nodded, "Mhm! Under one condition although..." J. D looked at her, "What is it? I'll do anything!" Heather Chandler grinned at his eagerness, "I want... your body. I need to possess something. I want to be... alive again," she stated. Heather then continued, "If you... kill the remaining ones of Westerburg High. The Heathers, Veronica, Martha, I think we'll have a deal..."_

_Heather sighed softly, "We can have a body, I can feel satisfied and not so... lone..." She murmured as she huffed._ _Jason Dean looked away from the spirit, he looked back at her as he extended his right hand out towards her. "It's a deal," he announced. Heather Chandler gave a grimace to her grin that crept on her face. She extended her own right arm out, they shook hands with one another. The woman in red chuckled, "You've got a deal with the Devil, sweetie," she cooed out as she laughed softly._


End file.
